Fanfic Legends RPG
"'''Fanfic Legends RPG: The Story of Team of Love'"'' (Japanese: ファンフィクションRPG - 愛のチームの物語'' Fan fikushon RPG - Ai no Chiimu no Monogatari'') is a fanon video game developed by Bandai-Namco Games, Nintendo, Konami, Rare, Retro Studios, HAL Laboratory Inc. and Square Enix and Published by Fantendo and Kadokawa Games. The Video Game features in a Crossover of series connected with Bomberman, Non Non Biyori, Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, Love Live!, Donkey Kong and Kirby. This RPG game was inspired by the Game of Super Nintendo: Super Mario RPG: The Legends of the 7 Stars and Final Fantasy. The game was released in July 12 for the Nintendo 3DS as a demo version. Because, the Project is in W.I.P. (Work in Process). The project was planned to release in August 30, 2017. The Windows version in Japan, U.S.A. and Mexico is going to release in Fall 2017. But the Nintendo 3DS version is going to release in this Summer in Japan, but in North America in Fall. The Nintendo 3DS and Microsoft Windows version is not released in Europe, Africa, Canada and Australia, excepting the iOS and Android version, because, The iOS and Android version is now avialable in WorldWide. The iOS and Android versions is going to release in October and November 2017. And a new release is going to port for the Nintendo Switch in February 2019 Story Pommy was taking a break in the forest, below in a Sakura Tree while he is eating a treat. Natsumi Koshigaya and her sister and friends are playing Hide and Seek. Meanwhile, the Evil King Pig Wizpig needs revenge for the Kongs, Diddy and Friends by trowing thunders over the world. Pommy was surprised the Thunderbolts trowed by Wizpig in a chatastrophic revenge, A Bouncy was beaten and crying of electric pain. Pommy helps Bouncy for a cure of the pain. Bouncy joined to the Pommy's Party with Natsumi, Renge, Hotaru and Komari. Pommy, Natsumi, Mashiro, Honoka, Dixie Kong and Bouncy are going on an adventure for defeat the Evil Wizpig. Characters Main Characters Secondary and NPC Characters Cameos Villains and Bosses Enemies Worlds 'Beginning World: The Forest' The plot of the Beginning on the Opening Story. Pommy and friends needs to go directly on Renchon's House for heal Bouncy. Pommy wants to Natsumi, Mashiro, Honoka, Dixie and Bouncy to join to the party. 'Overworld: Tokyo City' This the overworld from the series. The Biggest City in Japan. Pommy and Co. explores in different worlds to defeat the Evil King Wizpig. Pommy and Co. needs to visit some places to get Items, Skills and more abilities. 'World 1: Still Village' Kotori Minami was kidnapped by Grand Dad and She wants help to Pommy and Co. for rescue her. SiIvaGunner's order was gave to Grand Dad and Nozomi Toujo was converted into a smol character like a Tamagotchi. 'World 2: Dusty Mushrooms Dungeon' The second world is located very away than Tokyo and nearly to the Happy Desert. Pommy and Co. needs to defeat Bowser before to go to the Beach. 'Desert Overworld: Happy Desert' A Happy and Medium Desert Village, is located nearly to Dusty Mushrooms Dungeon 'World 3':' Curly Caves' A scary and darkness cave dungeon. After Defeating against Bowser, Pommy and Co. can enter to the Cave. Dark Matter wants revenge. 'Beach Overworld' A relaxing and calming Overworld, located below to the Aquatic Ruins and a little far to Tokyo and Okinawa. And is located nearly in the Ocean of Japan. 'World 4: Acuatic Ruins' Pommy and Co. needs to dive into the ocean for enter the Ruins. Gezora, a squid monster lives here in the Ruins. 'Hidden Village' After defeating Gezora in Aquatic Ruins, Pommy and Co. enters on a Portal to exit the ocean, and the Hidden Village is located very secret and hidden than Tokyo. Black Bomber appears here as a villager. 'World 5: Ink Space Zone' A creative area for drawing pictures made by Ink materials like Pens and Markers. Bendy still lives here for block the way before to defeat and rescue the Squid Sisters who was cursed. The Dragon Barn is located here for get a ride into the Rainbow Road. 'Rainbow Road' Is the way to go to the Sky Sanctuary. A Dog doesn't allow to pass the Sanctuary if it wants to challenge in a Battle. 'World 6: Sky Sanctuary' The paceful place for the dreamers located in the Sky. Daroach invades the Sky Sanctuary for hypnose the Villagers to get Nightmares. 'World 7: An A E S T H E T I C World' Alternatively Sky Sanctuary, After defeating against Daroach, the rare and magic spell converts into a weird Sanctuary while Pommy and Co. are sleeping. This world is based by Vaporwave and similar to Moonside from Earthbound/Mother 2. Pommy and Co. needs to destroy the Roman Statue for get back to the Normal. 'World 8: The Pig Mansion' After the Sky Sanctuary is saved, Pommy and Co. flyes away directly into Wizpig's Mansion. Kritter is the Entrance guard. Locations Pommy and Co. can visits many places while they are exploring the overworld of the course of the game. *'Sakura Tree': A location of the Beginning, is Located around to the Forest. Is the place of Pommy was resting while he haves a picnic. You can visit this place. *'Miyauchi Family's House': The House of Renge lives here with her sisters and mother. *'Entrance to the City': A simple way for go to the Tokyo City, by getting away of Miyauchi Family house. A little near to the Forest. *'Laboratory': A place can go to work an Old Ape. Cranky works here on his Lab. Cranky can help Pommy anc Co. to tell how to fight and earn Skills, HP's, and Level UP. *'Hospital': A Dept. Healt service contains patients, doctors, nurses, surgeons, psicologists and more pepole with medicine occupations. Pommy and Co. can heal here on this place. *'Dept. Store': A Huge and Enormus place if Pommy and Co. can buy anything. *'Suimei University of the Arts High School': The School who study Mashiro and her friends from the Sakura Dormitory. You can the find the save point to speak with Haruhi. This is NOT THE JUST WAY TO SAVE THE GAME. Here's many ways for saving the game, by finding a Bubble with a letter "S'" in some courses. *'Sakura Dormitory: Mashiro's Current Home. Pommy and Friends can rest here while the HP is restoring. *'Tango Bar': A drink store of a lots of Drunked pepole. Pommy and Co. can buy normal drinks, excepting Drinks of contains ethyl alcohol, because, the ethyl alcohol loses 5 HP. *'Kamiyama Teather': An Artistic and Talentous place, if Pommy and Co. buy tickets to watch the spectacle. *'Bus Stop': A small place with a sign for get in a ride in a big vehicle for transport to the Still Village and the Beach. *'Desert Way': The exit from Tokyo. It's located around in 200 miles to the Happy Desert and very far to Dusty Mushrooms Dungeon. *'Warp Zone': Here's an another way for enter the Curly Caves. After defeating against Bowser, the Warp Zone is found back from the Dungeon. *'Okinawa': A touristic place can located in Japan. The City locates far than Tokyo, Nearly to the Beach. *'Ocean of Japan': According to the world map geography, the Ocean of Japan locates nearly to Japan and the Asian Continent. Pommy and Co. can dive under the sea for enter the Aquatic ruins. *'Portal': Another way fro exit the Aquatic Ruins. It's looks like a Teleportation for warp into the ground. And the Enter of the Hidden Village. Many portals is located in various courses like Tokyo after defeat against The squid Sisters to get back to normal in the Ink Space Zone. *'Dragon Barn': A fantastic place is located in the Ink Space Zone and Tokyo. Pommy and Co. can ride a dragon for travel upside in the Sky for take the Rainbow Road. *'Dragon Command Direct Station': Similar to the Dragon Barn, here's the way for get directly in the Pig Mansion. After escapted of the Nightmares, the A E S T H E T I C World was extinct from the Nightmares after Pommy and Co. still awake. Items Items can be collected such like food for healing HPs and BPs, and more stats such like Attack, Defense, Speed, Magic Atatck and Magic Defense. Battle System Pommy and Friends fights at a time, tought he is able to switch partners outside of battle. The characters have many stats that grow as they level up: *''HP/Hit Points'': Show the amount of damage a character can take. When it reaches 0, the character is knocked out and unable to fight unless revived. Having the entire party knocked out means Game Over, but the player can take the option to continue his/her last save. If the Character has empty HP, the player needs to go to the Hospital to Heal and revive the Character. *''BP/Bomb Points'': An special skill was created by White Bomberman. Show the amouth of cost a character can use. When it reaches 0, the character runs out of Bomb Points and unable to use Magic Attack and/or Magic Defense. *''Speed'': Affects how often and in what order the character fights. Characters with a high speed attack before any other allies or enemies, and could attack multiple times before another character attacks once depending on their speed. *''Attack'': Is the physical strength of the character. Combined with the character's weapon, it adds up to a final value that affects how much damage they deal to an opponent with physical attacks. *''Defense'': Combined with the character's armor, reduces the amount of damage a character receives from an enemy's normal physical attack. *''Magic Attack'' affects the strength of a character's special skill. *''Magic Defense'' is similar to defense, but only protects against enemies' special skills, not regular attacks. In addition, each time a character levels up, they can choose one of three groups of stats to gain a bonus in: attack and defense, HP, or magic attack and magic defense. Special skills can be performed by using BP, or Bomb Points. A skill was created by White Bomber, who gave to Pommy for have strengh, more abilities, and battle advantage. These Bomb points are not raised by leveling up, but is much powerful for defat the foes by using the Bomb Vault. Bomb points are needed to perform special attacks. Additionally, the BP recover all of Pommy and Co. BP's. Battles begin by moving into an enemy on a main game map. In battle, characters have four options: *''Attack'', which allows the character to perform a basic attack using the weapon they have equipped. *''Item'', which allows them to use one of the items they have on themselves, an ally, an enemy, or a group of allies or enemies depending on the item. *''Special'', which allows the character to use one of the special moves they have acquired by leveling up. *''Etc., which gives the character the option of defending, ensuring they receive less damage if they are hit by enemy, or running away, which may or may not be possible depending on the enemy being fought and random chance. After defeating an enemy, the character who defeated it occasionally receives a surprise that gives them a special bonus. Through enough stat bonuses after battling, each member of the party can reach a maximum level of 30. Similary to Earthbound/Mother 2. Minigames Here's a lot of Minigames Bonus after the Boss was defeated perfectly. If you defeated the boss very Exellent, the Minigame shows once a time, but the Minigame cannot shows another time after clearing or failing the Minigame. If you defeated the boss in Exellent, Good or A Little Fine, the Minigame can't show you for play. According to mametchi, he appears in the Instructions screen, and He tells you how to play. ''Note: Mametchi is only appears as a cameo. *Hit the Juice *Groundhog Hunting *Tanuki Race *Cherry Blossom Slide *Jumping Course *Spectacle Dance *Music of Symphony Music The Soundtrack of Fanfic Legends RPG, was compossed various musicians. Megumi Ohara is the Sound Director of the Music Staff, the female composser from Kirby and the rainbow Curse. The Music Compossers are Eveline Fischer, Yoko Shimomura, Yoshiaki Fujisawa, Asuka Hayazaki, Shinobu Tanaka, Mizutani Hiromi, Jun Ishikawa, IkaMusumeFan06/Aimechan93 and Sukezo Ouyama. They are can write the BGM on each song from the Game. Yuzo Hayashi is the sound assistaint for take more Experience the Sound Effects and Background Music. Tomohiko Kira, Kensuke Ushio and David Clynick are the Sound Effects designer for testing the sound command. Yoko Shimomura, Yoshiaki Fujisawa, Asuka Hayazaki and Jun Ishikawa remastered the song of Final Fantasy 6: Awakening, is only can listen on the Sky Sanctuary World. originaly was Compossed by Nobuo Uematsu. Gallery File:Fanfic_legends_RPG_Sprite_Art.png|Main Characters Group Sprites Nintendo Switch Port After the Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, iOS and Android release in 2 years ago, the development is planned to make a port for the Nintendo Switch with Downloable Content. The Nintendo Switch port project was started in December 2018. Is going to Release in February 2019. Maybe the games haves references of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in various cameos and parodies. Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Anime and Manga Category:Games by Aimechan93 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games Category:Games made by IkaMusumeFan06 Category:2017 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Anime Games Category:Bomberman (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games